


Bear and Bunny 8

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Furry, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Alfred and Ivan end up helping Arthur, one of Alfred's big brothers, figure out what to do about a cougar named Francis. However, the bunny and bear end up having a bit of trust issue.





	

**Bear and Bunny 8**

The sound of persistent knocking resonated throughout the cave and Alfred groaned from the racket. He wanted more sleep, _needed_ it in fact, after the wild night he had. Ivan had really done a number on his ass, which was still full of his cock and semen.

The rabbit tried to fold his ears to block out the noise, but it wasn't working. He grumbled curses as he opened a tired eye and glared at the nightstand as the knocking continued.

"Fuck!" Alfred cursed, then wiggled an arm free of Ivan's hold. The bear was holding Alfred close to his chest to prevent his cock from sliding out during their sleep, but now it was a struggle to get out of. Alfred wiggled his other arm free and started to push on Ivan's arms, trying to pry them open so he could free himself. The bear gave a huff at feeling Alfred pushing on him and loosened his hold a bit. Ivan was still asleep, but he managed to have enough coherent thought to think that Alfred needed to get up for something, and thus lessened his hold. Alfred sighed in relief as Ivan did this and gently moved forward—groaning and shivering as he felt Ivan's large flaccid cock slip out of him and leave his ass gaping.

" _Fuck_ ," Alfred breathed as he felt his whole body shiver once he was completely free.

He stumbled through the bedroom and walked through the cave to get to the door. He cringed as he got closer to the noise, and before whoever the person was could bang on his door one more time, he yanked it open and shouted— "WHAT?"

"Oh, my god."

The voice that answered Alfred sounded oddly familiar, and the rabbit realized that if he opened his eyes he'd be able to see why. Alfred sighed and braced himself for the morning sun before opening his tired eyes. The person standing at his door was a wheat colored rabbit with a brown spot of fur around his right eye. Alfred often teased him for his "monocle" when he was younger, which usually had this particular older brother chasing him.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked as he looked at the shorter rabbit on his doorstep. "Was that you banging on the door?" Alfred asked, his voice taking on an annoyed tone. "You know what fuckin' time it is?" he shouted with a frown on his face.

Arthur didn't give a response and Alfred blinked again and took note of the rabbit's face. He looked like he had seen a ghost, but when Alfred reached out to touch him he hopped back.

"Don't touch me!" Arthur shouted as he hugged himself.

"What's your problem?!" Alfred shouted back confused.

"Do you not realize that you are _naked_ , and good _god_ , is that cum!?"

Alfred looked down at himself at that moment, and felt the haze of sleep lift right off him. Alfred hadn't realized that he hadn't put on anything to cover himself up after he got out of bed. He was completely bare, showing off teeth marks and hickies, and sure enough he could feel Ivan's cum running down his leg.

"Well… It's not like you haven't seen me naked before—"

"This is completely different!" Arthur retorted quickly. "I will not talk to you until you are decent!"

"You're the one banging on my door and—" Alfred stopped himself, not wanting to get into a fight this early, or late, in the day. "Whatever, I'll go clean up. You coming in or what?" Alfred asked as he turned to go inside.

"There's no bloody way I'm going in there while you look like that."

Alfred scoffed at his brother, but went back into the cave to clean up. He grumbled curses as he washed himself off in a bin, then threw on a pair of boxer briefs and Ivan's sweater from the night before.

"What is going on?" Ivan asked tiredly, a yawn following his words.

Alfred huffed as he got the sweater over his head and popped his ears out of the neck hole.

"My brother, Arthur, is here. Don't worry about it, just sleep."

Ivan gave a hum to that and rolled over in the bed as Alfred left the room. The golden rabbit walked back to his front door and was ready to yank it open again before he had a fleeting thought. He turned back around and looked over the front room to make sure nothing was left behind from last night's sex. He managed to find a bottle of lube and a couple stains, which he quickly took care of and threw a blanket over them. He then scanned over the living room one last time before rushing off to open the door. The rabbit was still standing a good few feet away from the cave and Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, come in!"

"Are you clean?" Arthur called back.

"Yes! And I cleaned up the house too!"

The wheat blonde rabbit seemed to be satisfied with hearing this for he walked back to the cave and entered. He was uncertain of Alfred's clothing, but didn't say anything of it as he walked past him.

"So what do you need to talk to me about that's so important?" Alfred asked as he breezed past Arthur and sat down on the couch.

Arthur felt his face heat up as he realized just what he needed to talk to Alfred about.

"Well… It's a rather...sensitive topic," Arthur admitted as he sat down beside Alfred.

Alfred raised a brow at hearing that and looked at his brother curiously. It was rare to see Arthur look so nervous—his face was slightly pink and his ears were lying flat on his head as he pressed his fingers together.

"And this topic _is?_ " Alfred asked waiting.

"Uh, well… How do you and Ivan… get along?" Arthur asked genuinely curious.

Alfred tilted his head to the side at the question, but gave an answer.

"Pretty well I guess. He can piss me off sometimes though. Like when he teases me, or eats all the berries I had been saving, or—"

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good," Arthur said abruptly, "but I mean… Aren't you afraid he'll… eat you?"

Alfred looked at his brother wide-eyed then bit his lip as he thought about it. Arthur could tell the answer was yes just from the way Alfred's ears fell down.

"Sometimes," Alfred admitted. "He'll go off on his own when we walk together and then comes back with a squirrel in his mouth, or when he bites me during sex, or when he gets really angry—like that time a month ago with the that fox…" Alfred trialed off as he continued to recall other incidents, but then shook his head before the fear could settle in. "But I know he won't. He's proven himself to me many times and I trust him."

Arthur gave a hum to this and reached out to pat his brother on the back.

"Sorry for bringing it up…" Arthur started. "I just… I don't know what to do and you are the only one I can talk to."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked confused. "Is... is someone trying to eat you?"

"I... don't know…" Arthur said and took his hand back. "I, ran into a cougar—"

"You what?!" Alfred shouted in dismay.

Arthur blushed darkly and shushed Alfred to calm him.

"Yes, I know, but listen to me!" Alfred nodded and Arthur continued. "I ran into him the other day and he seemed very interested in me… sexually."

Alfred's face lit up like a light turning on the instant he heard this.

"Oh. My. God."

"Shhhh! I know! I don't understand it, but I—I like it! I like him, but I also hate him because he's so annoying at the same time! At first I thought he would eat me, but instead he just talked to me and teased me, and then called me cute! I punched him for that out of reflex and he just laughed! I don't know what to do!"

"Date him."

The moment those word were out of his mouth, Alfred realized he wasn't the only one with that idea. Both rabbits turned to see Ivan, fully clothed and walking tiredly out of the kitchen with a cup in his hand.

"How long have you been there?" Arthur questioned, his face turning a bright red.

"Long enough," Ivan said simply, which made Alfred a bit tense, but he tried to hide it.

"Whatever, but I don't think dating him is a good idea! He could be serious and want me, but then turn right around and eat me the morning after!" Arthur said as he folded his arms.

"But you said you liked him and he's obviously into you. Just try talking to him more and see what's up," Alfred said as he smiled brightly.

"I agree," Ivan supplied. "You punched him and he laughed, it's most likely he is into you. Not all predators act the same."

Arthur sighed and put his face in his hands and Alfred just patted his back.

"I don't know. He terrifies me, but he's also so charming."

"Just talk to him, and if it goes badly Ivan can fight him," Alfred said confidently.

Ivan gave a deadpan look to this, but agreed to it as Arthur looked at him hopeful.

"Fine. What is this cougars name anyway?" Ivan asked as he looked at the brothers.

"Francis. He speaks French since he's lived most of his life up north, but he's traveled around."

Ivan gave a hum to his but said nothing more.

"Well that's nice to know. See he must be comfortable with you to tell you all that, now go and talk to him."

Arthur stared at Alfred for a moment then looked up to Ivan then back at Alfred again.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I swear to God if this goes badly I will blame you both!"

Alfred just gave a snort and got off the couch, dragging his brother up with him.

"Yeah yeah, now get going and find him!"

With that Alfred pushed his brother out of the cave. Arthur gave a snobbish huff at the push, but thanked his brother and Ivan for the advice before dropping to all fours and hopping off into the forest.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Alfred asked.

"I do." Ivan said simply and put a paw on Alfred's shoulder. The rabbit tensed from the touch, but quickly relaxed and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hey so, what do you want to eat for breakfast? I can go out and get it real quick!" Alfred said quickly.

Ivan looked at Alfred oddly but gave his answer.

"I was thinking of getting some fish."

"Oh, well… You can get that and I can see if there's berries around. You know since spring is here everyone's been itching to get stuff."

Ivan kept his bewildered look as Alfred said this, then watched him scurry around the cave to grab a pair of pants and his food bag before heading out. Ivan didn't know what to make of it as he set out himself, but he guessed he'd figure it out as he fished.

**ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U**

Further up the river where the forest became rocky before it bled into a mountain range, Arthur stood by waiting. His ears twitched in every direction as he tried to listen in on anything moving his way.

"Well bonjour mon cher," came a pleased voice that had Arthur jumping and scrambling up a boulder. A boisterous laugh followed the act. "Oh Arthur, that was adorable!"

Arthur glared at the cause of his scare and stood up on the rock.

"Why you—! I actually came out here to talk to you and you try to sneak up on me!" Arthur shouted as he watched the cougar below sit down on a small rock and smile.

"I couldn't help myself, you looked so cute waiting for me, which I am happy you came back." Francis said happily as he swished his long tail from side to side.

Arthur felt his face heat up a bit at Francis' words and moved to get down from the rock.

"Well, you asked for me to come back," Arthur said as he climbed off the rock. "And I just happened to want to come back," he finished as he moved to stand closer to Francis.

The cougar just kept his smile on his face, which made Arthur feel nervous. Francis was just so charming with the way he smiled and just appeared over all. He had long blonde hair and matching fur. He wore a simple button up shirt with tight jeans, but damn did it look good on him. Hell, even his whiskers were cute.

"What is it, mon lapin?" Francis asked as he noticed the small rabbit seemed to be in a daze.

Arthur's big green eyes seemed to be lost in something and both of his ears drooped in a way that Francis found adorable. The rabbit was really too cute for his own good and it took a lot of self-control to not pounce on him. Francis didn't want to scare him off, but he was itching to touch him.

"Arthur?" Francis asked again, this time getting the rabbit out of his head.

His long ears shot right up before his face turned bright red and they fell flat to his head.

"S-Sorry, uh, what were you saying?" Arthur asked.

Francis smirked at Arthur and got up to get close to the rabbit.

"You know Arthur, when I approached you the other day I had been worried I'd never see you again," Francis informed as he got into Arthur's personal space.

"W-Why is that?"

"You had been so afraid of me," Francis started and raised a paw to touch Arthur's cheek, "and I thought you only went along with my advances in order to stay alive."

Arthur felt his heart beating faster than ever as Francis touched him. He didn't know what the cougar was planning and he was honestly afraid to ask. A part of him wished it to be a kiss, but another part of him was telling him to run.

"I-I—"

Arthur couldn't find any words to defend himself with. He was too focused on the way Francis looked at him so kindly, the way he seemed to get closer and closer, the way his paws moved down to his lips and further. Arthur tensed as Francis moved his paw, feeling the caress of that paw on his neck and the way Francis seemed to eye that area. He swallowed thickly, feeling the slight pressure of Francis' paw, and as much as he'd love to trust Francis… he couldn't.

Arthur pushed Francis away from him and watched the cougar stumble back looking surprised. Arthur felt his chest aching as he turned from Francis and ran off on all fours into the forest. He could hear Francis behind him, calling out to him, but he didn't stop. Whether Francis was going to kiss him or eat him, it was too late to figure it out now. Arthur had acted on his first instinct and was now running for his life, and running to his brother for help.

Alfred, however, was in the same boat as Arthur. Since his brother had left, the rabbit hadn't been able to shake his doubt and it hurt him to think he trusted Ivan so little. He had tried to act normal, but every time Ivan got close to him or touched him he backed away or tensed. He could tell that Ivan knew something was wrong and he dreaded the moment he'd figure it out.

The brown bear was staring at him critically in their front room. Alfred sat on the couch looking pitiful while Ivan looked a bit miffed.

"Is this about your brother?" Ivan finally asked after some time. Alfred didn't say anything and Ivan went on to add, "It is, isn't it. You tell him to trust Francis, but you can't even trust me?"

"Ivan, but I do trust you," Alfred said with a slight whine to his voice.

"Then why do I not believe you?" Ivan asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "You know by now that I would never hurt you! You should know—"

"Stop it!" Alfred demanded looking up at Ivan with a glare. "I trust you! I want to trust you… but you make it hard," Alfred admitted and Ivan looked at him confused. "I know that you need to eat, I know it's just part of life, but sometimes I get scared when I see you coming home with a squirrel in your mouth. Sometimes I get worried that the bites on my shoulder could have been my death. Sometimes I worry that I'll piss you off so badly that you'll just kill me. Up 'till now I haven't put thought into these things after the last time we talked about this. I tried to look past it because I love you, but when Arthur came to me and asked me about us I just…" Alfred trailed off as he felt his throat tighten. "Right now just… know that I trust you, but the doubt I have won't go away. I _hate_ that I doubt you."

Ivan stared at the rabbit blankly as he processed what was said. He knew Alfred was being truthful by the way he looked on the verge of tears and his ears hanging limply against his back. Ivan felt like an ass at that moment and moved forward to gather Alfred into his arms. The golden bunny only tensed in his arms for a second before melting in his embrace.

"Alfred, I'm sorry. I forget how you see the things I do. That what seems natural to me is questionable to you. I get that, but you must understand that I will never hurt you. I haven't touched a rabbit since I meet you. You may doubt me, but please don't fear me," Ivan said as he rubbed soothing circles into Alfred's back. "I know I've hurt you before, but you know how much regret I feel towards those moments. ...If you want to leave me I won't stop you."

Alfred looked up at Ivan at hearing this, then pulled back a little to look at him fully.

"I would never leave you. I've told you that you are more than enough for me. That I love you, that I… That I trust you…"

"Do you? Do you not regret staying here?" Ivan asked sorrowfully.

Alfred looked at the sadness written all over Ivan's face and the way his round ears drooped to the side.

"I regret nothing, except for doubting you, my big bear."

Ivan smiles softly at hearing that and moves to hug Alfred tighter than before.

"I love you so much, my little bunny."

Alfred smiled brightly and reached his paws up to move Ivan's face to look at him. He then leaned forward to kiss the bear lovingly, but broke away to say, "I love you too" before going back. They share long chaste kisses that easily become more eager and heated—tongue getting involved and paws clinging, soft gasps and low moans exchanged.

"Make up sex?" Ivan asked, his voice sounding rough.

Alfred gave a snort to that and pressed his lower half into Ivan as he nodded his head. Ivan smiled at the bunny and moved his paw to cup his stiffening cock, and Alfred did the same to him. They both worked each others pants open enough to get their cocks free, but before they could go any further they heard something outside. Both stood stalk still as they listened to the sound of running, and before they knew it their front door burst open then slammed shut with a wheat blonde rabbit pressing his back to it.

"Arthur?"

The rabbit looked at his brother for only a second before covering his eyes.

"Good lord!"

Alfred instantly knew what was wrong, unlike earlier, and quickly stuffed his cock back into his pants while Ivan frantically did the same. Once both were decent Alfred told Arthur it was okay to look.

"I have seen more than I _ever_ wanted to see of both of you," Arthur commented.

Alfred just smiled sheepishly, but Ivan blushed and coughed into his paw.

"Anyway, what brings you here so quickly," Alfred asked as he looked at his brother.

"Francis…" Arthur starts. "He—I don't know… I thought he might kiss me, but the way he looked at me—I just panicked and—"

"Arthur! …Arthur!"

The wheat rabbit paled as he heard his name being called and moved over to the window to see Francis outside.

"He's here? He followed me!"

"What exactly is going on?" Alfred asked. "Francis followed you?"

Arthur turned back around and looked at his brother worriedly.

"I met up with Francis like you two told me to and things went well, but… But I think he tried to kiss me or eat me, I don't know! I panicked and ran!"

Alfred sighed as he looked at his brother, and Ivan looked out the window to see the cougar searching outside.

"Arthur, if he was going to eat you he wouldn't have chased after you like this," Ivan said as he looked at Francis then to Arthur. "He would have made himself known and caught up to you, or forced you to run back to his den."

Alfred nodded his head as he heard this, then gave a goofy grin as he said, "It's true. That's how Ivan got me, but then ya know… we banged and all that."

"That's not very helpful!" Arthur growled and Alfred just smiled.

"What he's saying is—you are alive and Francis wants to talk to you. You ran from him unexpectedly so he probably wants to know why, or he understands and just wants to explain himself," Ivan said reassuringly.

Arthur looked at Ivan confused, then to his brother who only agreed with Ivan.

"Just, trust him. I know it's hard to do that, but it'll be okay," Alfred said.

"We'll stay close in case things go badly," Ivan assured.

Arthur looked between the two questionably, but then thought it through.

"Trust him."

Alfred nods his head then puts a hand on his brother's shoulder to turn him towards the door.

"Just trust him."

With that Alfred shoved Arthur out of the cave and Francis instantly honed in on him.

"Mon lapin! What happened? Why did you run?" Francis asked worriedly as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur's ears shot up at the line of questions, but then went back down as he looked away from Francis.

' _Trust him.'_

"I… I thought you were going to kill me," Arthur said flat out, and cringed as he heard Francis say, "What?"

"I, thought you were going to eat me. You kept touching my neck and when you leaned in… I panicked…"

The cougar's tail and ears dropped instantly and he had a look of hurt on his face.

"Arthur… I… I wanted to kiss you," Francis confessed, then after a beat of pause he gave a sigh. "I know that it's difficult to see my true intentions, but I really—" Francis paused to give a sigh. "Sorry."

Arthur stared at Francis in shock as he said this. The rabbit felt awful and watched in dismay as the cougar turned to leave. Arthur felt helpless as he watched Francis go, then looked back to Alfred and Ivan for help. Both the bear and the rabbit gave him looks that screamed "GO AFTER HIM!" Arthur turned back to see Francis still in sight and hopped over to him.

"Francis!"

The cougar barely had time to turn around before Arthur hopped right into him. The two fell on the ground and Arthur blushed as he sat up on Francis.

"I'm sorry! I had hoped that you would have kissed me, but my mind still sees you as a…"

"Predator," Francis supplied.

"Yes." Arthur admitted. "I... I like you, but—"

Arthur's words were cut short as his lips were snatched up by Francis. The cougar had sat up so quickly that Arthur didn't realize he was being kissed until it was actually happening.

"Mon lapin, I know it will take time, but you can trust me."

Arthur smiled at hearing that then leaned forward to kiss Francis. Francis wide-eyed at the sudden kiss, but then relaxed into it and held Arthur close to him. He found himself smiling into the kiss and moving a paw to grope Arthur's ass. Upon doing so Arthur tensed and pulled back, ready to punch the cougar, but he stopped as a whistle broke out behind him. He whipped around to see Alfred wiggling his eyebrows and grinning, while Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Who are they?" Francis asked as he noticed the bear and bunny.

Arthur blushed darkly and quickly hopped off of Francis.

"I'll explain later, but for now let's go," he said quickly and grabbed Francis to get him off the ground.

Francis just smiled brightly as he was pulled up and then dragged off into the forest. He had a feeling he owed the bear and rabbit a thank you, but kept silent as he followed Arthur.

Alfred smiled brightly at seeing his brother go, and at feeling a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You think they'll be okay?" Alfred asked as he leaned back into Ivan.

"I believe so," Ivan said confidently then kissed the healed wound on Alfred's shoulder. "Now where were we?"

Alfred shivered at the question and could feel one of Ivan's paws trailing to his thigh. The bunny retaliated by moving his own paw to Ivan's thigh.

"I think we were _here_ ," Alfred said, squeezing Ivan's crotch for emphasis, "big guy."

Ivan moaned softly from the touch and bucked into Alfred's paw.

"Let's get inside."

Alfred smiled brightly at hearing that and wiggled out of Ivan's hold to get into the cave. What could he say, make up sex was always the best.

* * *

***Whoo! So, this was brought to yall by a prompt given to me on AO3 and I hope it did it justice u.u Also, I'm not sure of a BB9 but we'll see what happens! Thanks for reading and reviews welcomed!***

**ALSO I have a side thing for RVP (Red Velvet Pancakes aka 2pCanadax1pCanada) called Bunny and Moose on my tumblr! >>> http://colorfulshipseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/155251344999/bunny-and-moose-rvp-fanfic  
**


End file.
